wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lumber mill
Lumber mills are structures used by several races to process wood into usable lumber. Alliance lumber mills Human lumber mills During the First War, this is where the raw wood supplied by peasant harvesters was made into building supplies, arrows, and catapults. The ability to craft wood to the specific shapes and sizes needed to make certain buildings makes them an essential part of your community. The lumber mill can also provide your archers with better shafts for their arrows that will make them fly truer, and increase the amount of damage that they inflict. During the third war, the master masons of the human lumber mills strive constantly to improve structural integrity. The site is also a processing mill for lumber harvested from the surrounding landscape. The wood harvested is used in everything from raw building materials to weapon handles. Elven lumber mills During the second war, seeking insight into the mysteries of the great Ironwood trees of Northeron, the elves of Quel’thalas constructed lumber mills where they became exceptional craftsmen. The elves offered their superior skills in service to the Alliance, providing more efficient means for processing lumber. The production of ships and war machines becomes possible with the addition of these structures. Lumber mills are also responsible for producing the perfectly crafted arrows that make the elven archers feared throughout the Horde. When given the necessary resources, Elven craftsmen will upgrade the quality of these arrows, thus increasing the possible damage that can be inflicted. Elven rangers, after being trained at the barracks, have been known to gather at the mills, honing their skills in Longbow, Marksmanship, and Scouting. Lumber mills run by the high elves helped fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III by serving as a returning point for lumber. The blood elves use a similar lumber mill in the Frozen Throne expansion campaign in Warcraft III. It cannot be built by the "High Elf (Worker)" probably due to the limited ability of the map editor prior to the Frozen Throne expansion. With the Frozen Throne expansion map editor, it is possible to make additional groups with building orders. Blood elven lumber mill The lumber mill helped the blood elves and Kael'thas in the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne human expansion campaign. Image:WC1HumanLumberMill.gif|Human lumber mill from the First War. Image:HumanLumbermill.gif|High Elven lumber mill from the Second War. Image:Lumber Mill.jpg|Human Lumber mill from the Third War. Image:HighBloodElfLumberMill.jpg|High elven/Blood elven lumber mill from the Third War. Horde lumber mills Orc lumber mills This is where the roughly cut wood supplied by the peon laborers is made usable by skilled workers for buildings, spears, and catapults. If other orcs require specific woods for their sites, only your lumber mill will have the necessary workers to complete the task. When funds are directed to the craftsmen of the lumber mill, they can increase the quality of your spears, making them bite even deeper into the hide of the human scum. Troll lumber mills Carved from the husk of an ancient Ironwood tree, the troll lumber mill is a vital part of the Horde’s lumber processing operation. The trolls, having lived in the forests of the far north for centuries, have devised a unique method of harvesting. By treating a group of trees with a volatile alchemical solvent, the trolls can deaden and weaken large sections of wood. Though it is extremely hazardous to peon and earth alike, this site makes the process of cutting lumber more efficient. Trolls have become quite adept at fashioning a special sort of throwing axe. The crafting and use of this weapon is always being honed to perfection. Troll berserkers frequent the Ironwood trees to digest potions given to them by the goblin alchemists stationed there. These potions enable them to throw their axes greater distances or sharpen their sight. It is also said that the speed at which healing occurs is increased if the correct potion is ingested. This process of regeneration is one of the most distinct and unbelievable powers of the troll berserkers. *See also: War mill Image:Warcraft Orcs and Humans - Orc Lumber Mill.jpg|Orc lumber mill from the First War. Image:OrcLumbermill.gif|Troll lumber mill from the Second War. (Design may have inspired furbolg huts.) Image:AnOrc lumb.jpg|Mag'har have a building that strongly resembles the orcish lumber mills of the First War. World of Warcraft lumber mills Lumber mills can be found all over World of Warcraft either abandoned or run by various factions. File:Northridge Lumber Camp.jpg|Northridge Lumber Camp lumber mill File:House, Granary Tower and Lumber Mill.jpg|Havenshire lumber mill with a granary tower and a farm. Statistics Statistics in Warcraft I Statistics in Warcraft II Statistics in Warcraft III (Alliance) Statistics in Warcraft III (High elves) * 900 HP * 5 fortified armor * returning point for lumber Statistics in Warcraft III (Blood elves) * 900 HP * 5 fortified armor * Upgrades building armor and amount of lumber workers carry.